


Süßigkeiten

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [54]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Chocolate, Cold, Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Richard, and a cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Süßigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt left upon otpprompts: 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Imagine Person B of your OTP has a major sweet tooth. One day, B finds a candy bar hidden under their pillow when they wake up after A has already left. Throughout the day, B keeps finding candy conspicuously hidden in easily found places all over the house. Turns out that Person A hid all the candy for B to find. Bonus 1: A also leaves sweet little love notes with the candy bars. “Almost as sweet as you are” “Some sugar for my sugar” etc. Bonus 2: B is home with a cold that day and A left candy to make B feel better; or A left on a business trip and left the candy as a reoccurring sweet goodbye. Bonus 3: Person B had kept their sweet tooth a secret, but A found out and wanted to spoil B.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135817703484/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-has-a-major-sweet)
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise in advance for my possibly shitty German in this. I tried. XD

Paul woke by degrees, body feeling heavy despite the fact that he still was laying down, soft and squidgy pillow supporting his too clogged head. He coughed weakly and turned onto his side, yet it seemed as though with that one shifting movement, he'd dislodged some of the mucus lodged in his nose; he coughed louder still and reached for a tissue-box perched upon the bedside cabinet. He cracked his eyes open painfully, as the box became dislodged from the cabinet, crashing to the floor with a loud and hefty slap against the carpet. He groaned, and closed his eyes again to shut out the painful light of early morning, despite the fact that the curtains, still drawn across the windows, ensured that the bedroom remained blissfully dim. 

As if the noise of the tissue box slapping against the carpet had alerted Richard to Paul's wakefulness, the other man appeared in the bedroom doorway, peeping past the wooden barrier to check in upon his lover. Paul didn't notice at first, eyes closed and body limp against the bed, weary hand trailing mere centimetres from the top of the tissue-box. Paul coughed again before he sneezed violently, the noise exploding on the end of his wheezing hacks. 

"Gesundheit," Richard murmured, and Paul opened his eyes a crack when he heard his lover's voice.

Paul smiled, even as Richard came in and bent, to pick up the fallen box and to pull a handful of the tissues out of its circular aperture. Paul accepted the thick wad of tissue from Richard's outstretched fingers, before he blew his snotty nose loudly into his handful, with varying degrees of loud trumpets. 

"I'm making myself some coffee," Richard said, once the cavalcade of noise had abated. "D'you want anything? Hot honey and lemon or anything?"

"Please," Paul nodded, even as he reached out to take Richard's hand, with his own, free and distinctly clean one.

Richard smiled down at him, and rubbed his thumb over the ridges of Paul's knuckles, before Paul allowed him to move away to make the drinks. Paul rested in the dimness of the bedroom, and didn't open his eyes again until he felt the bed dipping beneath Richard's weight. Paul struggled into a sitting position, as Richard helped him, by stuffing the pillows a little unceremoniously behind Paul's back. Although Richard's movements could have been a little smoother, Paul ended the brief tussle with the pillows with a soft and croaky laugh, which provoked yet another wheezingly dry coughing attack. Richard sighed and handed Paul the homemade honey and lemon drink, when the other man reached for it, and watched as Paul took the first sip of it.

Paul closed his eyes as the steam from the hot drink wafted across his face, and the hot honey soothed his throat as it coated it; Richard had heated great heaping spoonfuls of honey, with squirts of fresh lemon juice, to hot water to aid with Paul's ongoing cold. Whilst it would do nothing to cure the illness, Paul still found the drink comforting and soothing and he was smiling as he turned his gaze upon Richard gratefully. 

"Are you not feeling any better today, at all?" Richard asked, with a sigh, as he laid the back of his hand against Paul's forehead. 

Paul's skin still felt heated and clammy to the touch, hair sticking in damp little strands and curls against his skin. Paul had to chuckle roughly when Richard pulled at one of the little damp strands, twisting it around his finger into a rough ringlet and letting it fall back against Paul's head roughly. 

"Not by much," Paul admitted, and even his voice sounded thickly clogged and rough. "I think I'll have to stay in bed for a while longer." 

"Hmm," Richard nodded, and the gentle look of concern upon his face turned Richard's eyes soft and wide. "It'll probably break in a couple of days, and you'll be up on your feet again, annoying me again." 

"Fuck you," Paul croaked, despite his sudden smile. "You love it when I'm annoying." 

Richard laughed at that, and leant in, to briefly press his lips against Paul's sweaty head. Richard soon leant away again yet Paul didn't take offence that Richard hadn't offered more than that; he knew how much Richard complained whenever he was ill and undoubtedly he didn't want to catch Paul's cold, no matter how much he still wanted to show affection for his lover. 

"Just try to rest and get better, Paulchen," he murmured as he pressed his hand against Paul's sweaty head, again. "I've gotta go to work. I'll be back later on; I wanna see that you're a little better and being a bit more perky, my love." 

"I'll try," Paul said, as he closed his eyes to forestall another bout of coughing.

It didn't work; the coughing fit soon came and went again, tailing off into three rapid-fire sneezes. Paul lay spent and weary against the pillows; he could hear Richard's soft movements nearby, as his lover moved about the room. Richard returned briefly, and he felt Richard fiddling with the pillows and lifting the sheets, before he tucked them more firmly about Paul's body. Paul smiled without opening his eyes, as he felt the soft sweep of the other man's hand against his forehead; although Richard rarely said how he felt about Paul, it was there to see in every gesture, in his hugs and his kisses, and the way that Richard made love to him. Paul didn't need to hear the words - _I love you_ \- that often, when he knew, and plainly felt, just how much he was loved. Richard's mouth was warm as he pressed a brief kiss against Paul's forehead, there and gone in an instant before Richard finally, quietly, padded away. Paul could still feel the lingering softness of the other man's lips against his forehead, as he drifted off into the blissful arms of sleep. 

Even so, before he fell asleep fully, he heard the other man hesitate in the doorway, and the soft sound of Richard's voice, as he said - "I love you, Paulchen." 

Paul smiled, but he was too sleepy to respond.

****

Paul didn't wake up until an hour later, and the apartment was still, in the only way that it could be when there was no one else around. Paul shivered and snuggled further beneath the covers, before he turned awkwardly onto his side, hand sliding up beneath the covers to dip still further beneath the pillow that Richard usually slept upon. Paul's eyes drifted open suddenly, a confused frown settling upon his brow when his fingers caught and snagged against a cool flat shape hidden beneath the pillow. Paul's fingers explored the flatness of the object, alien in its unexpected presence there. He could feel crinkling plastic beneath the sensitive pads of his fingertips and what felt like the unmistakable ridges delineating the edges of squares of chocolate.

"Why have you hidden chocolate beneath your pillow, Reesh?" Paul muttered, even though he knew that Richard had long since left for work and was therefore unable to hear him. 

He also knew that his lover was not usually in the habit of leaving chocolate beneath his pillow, either. He sat up on one elbow, and though that one movement was slow, it still left him feeling groggy and a little dizzy. He waited for the dizziness to pass, before he slid the package of chocolate from beneath Richard's pillow; Paul couldn't help the sudden grin from passing across his face when he saw the familiar colours and logo of his favourite chocolate. He ran his fingers across the Ritter Sport logo, a dry-lipped smile curving his lips as he mouthed out the flavour of the chocolate - _coconut._ He knew that Richard must have purpsosefully left the chocolate there for him, as he knew that his lover hated coconut Ritter Sport. What did surprise him was the fact that Richard had even known that Paul had a sweet tooth; Paul had thought he'd kept that fact about himself quiet, vaguely embarrassed by his cravings for Ritter Sport. 

"Thank you, Reesh," Paul murmured, as he slit open the package, and broke off a few squares of the chocolate greedily.

He slipped one of the squares into his mouth and closed his eyes, as the familiar, much loved taste of coconut chocolate flooded his tongue. The taste of it was just strong enough for him to taste past his cold clogged senses, something that he was glad about, as he wanted still to enjoy his treat, now that Richard had thoughtfully left it for him; Paul supposed that that was what Richard must have been doing whilst seemingly aimlessly rustling about upon the bed. He consumed another three squares of chocolate once the first had melted away, taking his time over each of them as he did so. Once the last of his current ration was gone, Paul set the remainder of the bar aside, planning on leaving the rest for later as a further sweet little treat. 

He got up, and made his way into the bathroom, both because he needed to relieve himself and to get himself another box of tissues from the bathroom cabinet. He made quicker work of peeing than he had of walking to the bathroom, each movement slow and weary and filled with the dregs of snotty cold. He pulled open the bathroom cabinet and laid his hand upon the box of tissues, as yet unopened. His fingers connected with another bar of Ritter Sport and Paul jerked his fingers away in sudden surprise. He slid his hand back in and pulled both bar and box out of the cupbpard, to find that a note was trapped in between them. He pulled the note out, and flipped it open, smiling when he saw Richard's familiar scrawl across the page in black ink. 

_'Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz,'_ Richard had written. _'Mehr Süßigkeiten für mein Süß.'_

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/ritterBEFUNKY_zps0c1qrcfn.jpg.html)

Paul huffed in sudden, touched amusement and looked at the bar of chocolate again; unlike the first one, this bar of Ritter Sport was a different flavour that Paul had yet to try - cornflakes. He smiled and shook his head, before he carefully folded the note in half again and padded back to the bedroom. Paul placed the bar of chocolate beside the first, before he went into the kitchen, to whip up a small bowl of chicken soup and toast, and a small mug of warmed milk. It was as he was puttering wearily about the kitchen, that he found another two bars of chocolate hidden in plain view, with more of Richard's writing scrawled upon note-paper. One of the notes said - _'Almost as lovely as you, Paulchen._ '

"Richard, you soppy fool," Paul murmured, despite the fact that he was touched by Richard's surprising thoughtfulness.

That Richard was trying to make him feel better was obvious, and was trying to show, through little flourishes, that he cared. It took Paul's mind away from his cold for a little while, proving that Richard's soppy little gifts and notes were working. He took his snack back into the bedroom again, when the food and drink were ready and started to watch a film whilst he ate slowly. Both snack and film helped to make Paul feel a little better, and he set the bowls aside to finish his film before he washed them up. 

The rest of the day was spent in much the same manner, with Paul occasionally venturing out of bed to grab more drinks or snacks during the long hours alone, and to venture into the shower to wash some of the cold-induced grime from his head. He found another two bars of chocolate and acompanying notes along his travels, which made him laugh a little. 

Paul was eating another couple of squares of the coconut Ritter when Richard came home, door banging loudly shut behind him before his heavy footfalls thumped into the bedroom. Paul was sitting up still, square of chocolate raised halfway to his mouth as Richard thundered in.

"You found them," Richard said, in pleasure, when he saw the pile of chocolate bars and notes upon the bedside cabinet.

"I didn't think you even knew I liked Ritter Sport," Paul said, in surprise.

A sudden embarrassed flush crept across Richard's cheeks then, and he looked away from Paul, lips pushed out into a soft and self-conscious little moue.

"I do take notice of you, you know, Paul, although I thought the notes might be too much," he admitted, with a rough snort. "Too sappy." 

"No, I thought the notes were lovely," Paul said, firmly. "They made me feel better, actually." 

"Good, 'cos I meant what I said," Richard replied, as he darted a pleased smile and brief glance in Paul's direction. "I do love you, you know." 

"I know, my love," Paul murmured, even as Richard joined him on the bed at last. "Love ya, too, you daft git, Reesh. How was your day, anyway?"

"Long. Boring. And I think I'm getting a cold," Richard snorted, as he poked his tongue out sideways at the gruffly chuckling Paul. "What are you watching here, anyway?"

This last was accompanied by a sharp stabbingly pointing finger directed towards the laptop balanced upon Paul's lap. 

"Predator," Paul murmured, as he angled the laptop closer to his suddenly interested lover.

Richard made a sound of approval and sat with him for while until the film had finished; he then got up and changed, before he fixed a snack for them both. Paul felt well enough to sit with Richard in the kitchen to eat, where he listened to funny stories of his lover's day at work in a tailor's. In time, they returned to bed, where Paul rested wearily against Richard, his lover's arms a secure and trapping weight about his body. He felt Richard peck small kisses against his forehead and eyelids, yet the other man still did not dare to press proper kisses against Paul's mouth. Paul didn't mind, however; the kisses, minimal though they were, still felt oddly intimate and tender for their fleeting appearances against his skin, and Richard's accompanying cuddles were gentle and warm. Paul fell asleep, smiling, with Richard an all encompassing weight against him.

In the morning, Paul awoke, to find Richard looking as ill as Paul still felt, eyes partially closed and nose streaming with the effects of Richard's freshly developed cold. Richard smiled and decided to forego going to work so that he could remain in bed with Paul for the day; Paul even shared some of the chocolate that Richard had left for him the day before. Even though Richard still did not like Paul's much loved coconut Ritter Sport, he did enjoy some of the other flavours, however, soon claiming that the cornflakes chocolate was, by far, his favourite. Paul had to laugh and claim that as a small chocolate based victory.


End file.
